Still I Fly: Fire & Rescue (Rewritten)
by Saber The F4U Corsair
Summary: Saber, and Dusty are now air racing legends. They overcame many odds to win the Wings Around the Globe Rally. When they're told that they can't race anymore, they're heartbroken, but when a fire breaks out, and Propwash Junction is shut down, the two friends have to put their lives on the line to become firefighters.
1. Chapter 1

Still I Fly: Fire &amp; Rescue

A Disney's Planes Story

Summary: Saber, and Dusty are now air racing legends. They overcame many odds to win the Wings Around the Globe Rally. When they're told that they can't race anymore, they're heartbroken, but when a fire breaks out, and Propwash Junction is shut down, the two friends have to put their lives on the line to become firefighters.

Author's Note: _**Writing like this means radio transmissions.**_

Chapter 1: Dusty and Saber's Success

_**Dedicated to the courageous firefighters**_

_**Throughout the world who risk their lives**_

_**To save the lives of others**_

_3rd Person POV_

Zoom. Zoom..Zoom..the planes engine's echoed across the desert. Two of the planes engines roared the loudest. The planes banked into the turn as an announcement went off.

"_**Look at them go! Into the final lap! And here comes number 7..Dusty Crophopper! Followed closely by number 53..Saber Sparkplugs!"**_

The two planes pushed they're engines into the red, flying past the leader.

"_**And Dusty winds the gold! Saber wins the sliver."**_

Dusty, and Saber signed several fan's wings, and took many photographs for the paparazzi.

Later...

Brent Mustangburger was interviewing Dusty, and Saber.

"Dusty...you were just a small-town crop duster. Saber, you're an older model, but you both overcame impossible odds to win the Wings Around the Globe Rally, and now you're both air racing legends.

Dusty smiled, "Well, Brent, we both have had amazing team supporting us every step of the way."

Saber nodded, "The best coach, the best mechanic, and the best fuel truck that anyone could ask for."

Dusty, and Saber went on to win more races such as the Jetsky 100, and the Red Bulldozer Race. When Dusty, and Saber returned home to Propwash Junction, everyone at the Fill' 'N' Fly was enjoying all the magazine, and news articles about the two planes.

"Awesome pic, you two! 'Cept your eyes are closed." Sparky smiled as he looked proudly at the picture his friends in the newspaper. Dusty, and Saber were drinking a can of oil with Chug.

"Racing with your eyes closed," said Chug with a smile. "So, that's your secret!"

Saber shrugged his wings, "Nah...just fly fast, and look good doing it...that's how I fly."

Mayday rolled over, "That was some pretty fancy flyin', you two. Saw it all on my radio with pictures."

Dusty was confused, "Um...you mean your TV?"

Mayday shook his fenders, "No, no. That's clearing up. My bumper was nearer corroded right through. Disgusting looking. Ah, yeah, it was all rusty, and blistered."

Saber stuck his tongue out in disgust, "I think we got it Mayday. So, what else is going on?"

Mayday spoke again before anyone could answer Saber's question, "Dottie gave me some of that Rust-eze Medicated Bumper Ointment. Ka-chow!"

Mayday turned around, and Sparky, Chug, Dusty, and Saber looked away.

"How's it look now?"

Saber closed his eyes, "Look great. Fine."

"Take a closer look."

Dusty shook his engine cowl, "That's close enough."

A loud clang sounded as Mayday's exhaust pipe hit the ground, "What was that?"

Saber felt sick, "I didn't need to see that."

Sparky shouted, "Hey, hey, guys! Listen to this!," Sparky started to read the paper, "After they're Red Bulldozer win, Dusty Crophopper, and Saber Sparkplugs..."

"That's you two," Chug interrupted, nodding to Saber, and Dusty.

"...Return home to Propwash Junction..."

"That's here," Mayday added.

.."Where they'll be preforming at their annual Corn Festival!" Sparky looked up from behind the newspaper proudly.

Mayday was speechless, "They mentioned the Corn Festival?"

"Oh, it's national news!," Chug said excitedly.

Saber, and Dusty were happy, "Seriously? That's great!"

Brody, who owned the motel nearby called out to the group, "Yeah. The phone's been ringing off the hook here at the motel. Gonna have to get out the inflatable hangers."

Brody's wife agreed with him, "Oh, yeah, everyone's excited to see you two."

Saber smiled, "It's going to biggest corn fest yet."

"Dusty! Saber!"

Skipper taxied to a stop in front of the group, "Ready to do some flying?"

Dusty, and Saber nodded, "Absolutely, Skipper."

Dusty, Saber, and Skipper headed out to the taxiway, their engines humming loudly.

Dusty radioed to the tower, "Hey, Propwash Tower, this is Crophopper 7. Flight of three, ready for takeoff."

"_**Crophopper 7, Propwash Tower. Winds calm, runway two-seven cleared for takeoff. Have a great flight fellas."**_

Dusty, Saber, and Skipper tested their servos to make sure every part was functioning correctly.

Saber radioed to the tower, "Crophopper 7 flight is on the roll."

Dusty, and Saber's engine revved loudly, before they peeled off down the runway, and rose into the air, retracting their landing gear as they soared gracefully across the blue sky. The three planes made a wide arc through the crisp air, enjoying the warmth of the sun across their wings. After a moment, Dusty, and Saber broke off, and practiced their turns while Skipper flew along, watching them closely.

"_**Snap into the turns! Tighten it up!"**_

The two racers took the advice, and adjusted their wings as told.

"_**There ya go!"**_

The two friends flew between the trees, and glided over the river. With Skipper behind them, they followed the rivers winding path.

"_**Now let's work that vertical!"**_

Dusty, and Saber grinned as they revved their engines, gearing up for the vertical climb. They dove beneath an old railroad bridge, and pushed they're engine, and climbed higher, and higher...when Dusty's, and Saber's engines began to sputter.

"That's not good."

Suddenly, their engines stopped, and they began to lose altitude. The sound of air rushing by them was sickening as they spiraled to the ground.

As they fought to start their engines again, Skipper pulled up alongside them, "Dusty, Saber? You okay?"

The two racers panted, "Our engines."

Skipper radioed to the tower, "Propwash Tower, this is Jolly Wrench Seven..we're a flight of three, five miles north of the airport, inbound for a precautionary landing."

"_**Roger. Proceed direct to the numbers. Wind two-seven zero at five. Runway two-seven cleared to land."**_

The three planes landed, and both racers were ushered into Dottie's Repair Shop.


	2. Chapter 2

Still I Fly: Fire &amp; Rescue

A Disney's Planes Story

Summary: Saber, and Dusty are now air racing legends. They overcame many odds to win the Wings Around the Globe Rally. When they're told that they can't race anymore, they're heartbroken, but when a fire breaks out, and Propwash Junction is shut down, the two friends have to put their lives on the line to become firefighters.

Author's Note: _**Writing like this means radio transmissions.**_

Chapter 2: Sad News for Dusty and Saber

_3rd Person POV_

Dusty, and Saber were both in Dottie's repair shop being checked over. Sparky was on a lift looking into Saber's engine cowl while Dottie was working with some parts from Dusty's engine.

"I don't know what it was," explained Dusty, "We weren't doing anything different. You know, pylon turns, a vertical...like we do everyday. I mean, I feel great now...how about you Saber?"

Saber shrugged his wheels, "Well...I'm not feeling any pain from my engine...so that's...good...I guess."

Dottie groaned, "I got a love-hate relationship with you two. Love that you're my best customers; hate what you're doing to yourselves."

Dusty laughed, "Come on, Dot. You saw us at the Red Bulldozer race. We kicked Aston Martin out there!"

Saber nodded, "And the Speed City Airfest is two weeks away...if we get a little more speed out of our turns, practice our radial-G's, we can definitely improve our time!"

Dusty smiled, "Yeah..I'm feelin' it. We're feelin' good about our next race."

Dottie rolled in front of Dusty, and Saber, "Well, no damage to you're casings or your compressor blades."

"See? I told you. Just a hiccup for both of us," Dusty said, ready to move on.

"But there is..." Before Dottie could continue, Chug barreled into the garage.

"Dusty! Saber! What happened? Are you okay?"

Chug was worried about his friends, but Saber quickly assured him that they were both fine. Dusty told Chug that Dottie checked them out, and found nothing wrong.

Frustrated, Dottie took a deep breath, and blurted out the news: "Your reduction gearboxes are failing!"

The room went quiet.

"Our..our gearboxes?"

"Your chip detectors had a cluster of steel shavings on them. Flakes from the gears. That's what caused the trouble."

Saber was confused, "I know you can replace my gearbox, but why..."

Dottie sighed, looking at Dusty sadly, "Dusty...your gearbox...it's out of production. Long since discontinued. I can't even remember the last time I saw one."

"But...But Dottie, c'mon, can't you just build Dust a new one?" Chug asked hopefully.

"No, it's too complex. It has to be factory. Dusty, from now on, you have to back off the torque. Keep it under eighty percent."

Dusty was shocked, "What? Eighty percent? Dottie, you've got me cranked to one-forty! I need that to race!"

Dottie stared at Dusty sternly. "If you push yourself into the red, your gearbox will fail."

"No, no, no, Dottie..."

"And then your engine will seize..."

"Maybe the test that you did was wrong!"

"Dusty, listen!"

"But I've got a race coming up!"

"You'll crash!"

Dusty lowered himself on his wheels as the news fully sank in.

Dottie repeated her warning, "You push yourself into the red, you'll crash. Look, I'm going to install a warning light on your panel."

"A warning light?"

"If it comes on, you'll need to pull power...slow down."

"But, Dottie...you're saying...I can't race anymore." Dusty was hearbroken.

"I'm so sorry," Dottie turned to Saber, "I'm going to call the order in for your gearbox, and we'll get..."

"No."

"What?"

Saber stared at Dottie, "Unless Dusty's gearbox is out there somewhere...I'm not getting my gearbox repaired or replaced."

Dottie nodded solemnly before installing a warning light onto Saber's panel. Chug, Sparky, and Skipper were at a loss for words, and a grim silence hung over the garage.

Later that night, the neon sign in front of Honker's Sports Bar buzzed and flickered to life as darkness fell over Propwash Junction. A typical crowd packed the room. Country music played and cars, and trucks danced, talked, and laughed. Everyone was drinking cans of oil, and having a great time...except Dusty.

Dusty sighed, "Saber...you shouldn't have sacrificed you're racing career just because I don't have a replaceable gearbox.

"No, but I wanted to. What are friends for, Dusty? They're to support one another."

Dusty smiled a small smile just as Chug, and Sparky zoomed in, full of excitement. They had just gotten off the radio with someone they knew in Grand Flaps.

"He's got the gearbox?" Dusty asked impatiently.

Chug shook his fenders, "No..but, his buddy owns twenty one service hangers. He's going to check his inventory, and he's going to put the word out for you!"

"It's a great start!"said Sparky enthusiastically.

"Cause if that gearbox is out there, we'll find it for ya, buddy," Chug added.

Just then, Leadbottom rolled up, "And, hey, if ya don't, it's all right. Because the answer is YES!"

Dusty looked at Leadbottom, confused.

"Yes, of course you can have your old job back!"

Skipper rolled forward to shut Leadbottom up, and Chug, Sparky, and Saber defended their friend.

"And he's going to be back to racing in no time! Right, Dusty?"

They looked over, but Dusty was gone. Saber rolled out of Honker's just in time to see Dusty speeding through the air above him. Saber rushed over to the runway, and took off, turning on the headlights on his wings.

"Dusty! Slow down!"

But Dusty didn't hear him. Saber sped up, but couldn't keep up with Dusty as his warning light flashed. He pulled power, and slowed down, just in time to see Dusty clip a wire suspension tower.

Saber gasped, "Dusty!"

Saber increased his power until he was just below the red zone on his torque gauge. He flew over the the Fill 'N' Fly just as Dusty crashed into it. As Saber landed, a loud explosion echoed across the runway. The Fill 'N' Fly was on fire.

In the distance, Saber heard Dusty call out, _"Fire! Fire!"_


	3. Chapter 3

Still I Fly: Fire &amp; Rescue

A Disney's Planes Story

Summary: Saber, and Dusty are now air racing legends. They overcame many odds to win the Wings Around the Globe Rally. When they're told that they can't race anymore, they're heartbroken, but when a fire breaks out, and Propwash Junction is shut down, the two friends have to put their lives on the line to become firefighters.

Author's Note: _**Writing like this means radio transmissions.**_

Chapter 3: Consequences

Outside Honkers, Skipper, Sparky, and Chug stood wide-eyed as they took in the terrible sight of the Fill 'n' Fly being swallowed up by towering flames. They quickly sprang into action.

"I'll get Mayday!" Sparky said.

"I'll hit the shut off valve!" Chug added, and the three sped off.

Sparky raced into Mayday's fire station, and pressed the emergency button. The rusty old fire bell let out a wimpy little ring, and then rattled as the center bolt came loose and hit the floor with a CLANK. Mayday's fire station was definitely out of date.

"Whoa!" gasped Mayday when he spotted the smoke. "I'm on it!" He sped off, but quickly returned. "Had to get my glasses," he said with a chuckle, before racing off and knocking down the rickety firehouse sign on his way out.

Once on the scene, Mayday threw open his gate. Dottie, and Sparky unrolled his hose and clasped it onto a hydrant. Then they threw a lever, and watched the hose puff up as it filled with water. Mayday aimed his nozzle at the flames, but the old hose had lots of leaks. Sparky tried to cover each little hole, but the pressure built up, and shot him straight across to Chug.

"I got ya," said Chug.

The water slowly came to a stop, and a drip fell between Mayday's eyes. Saber yelled.

"Now what?!"

The flames kept growing larger, and Mayday turned around to look at the water tower behind them.

"I'm gonna need some help."

Dottie, and Sparky loosened the bolts on the tower, while Mayday, Skipper, Chug, Dusty and Saber pulled. The tower began to groan as it started to lean. The tower tilted, and collapsed, crashing onto it's side. Water gushed every direction, flooding the entire area, and extinguishing the flames.

The fire was out. Dusty looked down to see one of the Corn Festival flyers floating among the burned pieces of metal, and ash. He felt awful.

The next morning, a couple of representatives from the Transportation Manage Safety Team showed up to investigate the fire. The charred remnants of the Fill N' Fly was quickly surrounded with bright yellow caution tape. Ryker, a strict aircraft rescue fire vehicle with a very serious expression, arrived with an uptight-looking forklift. They eyed Mayday as the gang stood by, concerned.

"TMS..T?" Chug asked.

"This Means Serious Trouble," said Sparky.

Dottie sighed.

"Transportation Management Safety Team."

Ryker began to ask an uneasy Mayday some questions.

"Mr. Mayday, were you at the specific point of attack, and applying an extinguishing agent within three minutes from the time of alarm?"

Mayday shrugged his wheels.

"Well, I..I didn't have time to look at a clock. Is, uh, is that guy writing down everything I say?"

"Yes," said Ryker.

"Well I..I So he just wrote that down?"

"Yes."

"And that?"

"Yes."

"And that?"

"Yessssssss," said Ryker, getting frustrated. "Can you provide with your self-inspection records, and emergency procedure plans?"

Mayday chuckled timidly and explained that Propwash didn't have that many emergencies. Ryder did not like that answer. Or when Mayday added:

"Besides, we did get the fire out."

"Is that your contingency plan, Mr. Mayday? Every time there's an incident, you topple a water tower?" Ryker was not giving an inch.

Dusty rolled forward. "I clipped the tower. I flew out last night, 'cause I.." His voice sadly trailed off.

Mayday turned at Dusty, "Dusty, it was an accident."

But Ryker did not want to hear any more.

"It's clear that this airport has no plans for an emergency, and has equipment from last century. So unless Mr. Mayday gets refurbished, and acquires two more firefighting vehicles, in accordance with CFR title fourteen, volume three, section one hundred thirty-nine, sub paragraph B, I am pulling this airport's certificate of operation for noncompliance of rescue, and firefighting regulations."

"Oh, Chevy," sighed Mayday.

The forklift clicked his pen closed.

Later, everyone in Propwash gather around the main terminal to discuss the terrible news. They immediately started worrying about the Corn Festival. If the town was closed, they would have to cancel it. Skipper tried to get everyone to calm down. He and Dottie had a plan.

"This is Mayday now," said Dottie as Sparky held up a drawing of Mayday.

"I did the drawings," Chug said proudly.

Saber smiled, "Nice job, Chug."

Dottie continued, "We add a new four-hundred watt siren, a two-thousand-GPM roof turret, a high-capacity water tank with integrated class-A form cell..."

Sparky dramatically switched the picture for a new one of Mayday that showed what he would look like after the upgrade.

"And we'll have an all-new Mayday!" Dottie said.

The crowd started to feel better. Maybe they could save Propwash after all.

"Get out! He gets rocket boosters?"

Sparky admired the picture with awe.

"That's right. Fueled by good 'ol hydrazine and nitrogen tetroxide. Course, that stuff's highly explosive, so you'll have to keep it away from any open flames.." Chug said.

Saber raised his windscreen.

"But he's a fire truck?"

Chug smiled.

"Exactly. Go on, Dottie."

Dottie explained that once Mayday was updated, all they would need to reopen Propwash was two more firefighters. Again, panic set in among the crowd. Propwash didn't have the money to pay for a firefighter, let alone two of them. On top of that, it was fire season. They wouldn't even be able to find volunteers at this point. It seemed like a hopeless situation.

Mayday sadly rolled towords his fire station. Dusty, and Saber slowly followed him. They saw him adjusted his crooked fire station sign before going inside. The two friends came to a stop outside the station door.

"Uh...knock knock," Dusty said softly.

"Oh..hey, Dusty, and Saber." Mayday looked at the two before turning back to face the wall.

Saber sighed, "I wish...there was..uh..you know..."

"Something we could do," finished Dusty.

"Oh, there nothing. It's all right. I'm old, you two. Looks like my firefighting days are over."

"No, no. Mayday, there's still plenty of firefight left in you," Saber said, trying to boost Mayday's spirits.

Dusty leaned in to look at one of the plaques. "Look. Right here. Firefighter of the Year."

"Pah, Nineteen sixty-eight," Mayday said dismissively.

"Okay. Your Bronze Star," Saber said, gesturing to the award.

"Old, and tarnished...like me."

Dusty, and Saber then noticed an old picture on the wall. They gazed at it closely, inspecting the scene. It looked like an old crop-dusting plane dropping water.

"Um..is this you, and..and an old crop duster?" Dusty asked.

Finally, Mayday turned around, and rolled over to the two planes. He squinted at the picture, and explained that it showed one of the first aerial firefighters, but was now called a SEAT or a Single Engine Air Tanker.

"See, instead of dusting crops...y'know like you used to do, Dusty...they drop water."

"Wow," said both planes. Suddenly, they both had an idea. Dusty rolled forward.

"Mayday..what if...I became our second firefighter?"

Saber smiled slightly, "And me our third firefighter?"

"You two?"

"Yeah, Dottie'll fix you up, and we'll get certified," Dusty said, smiling.

"But what about your racing?" Mayday asked.

"Look, right now, we need to get Propwash reopened...Me, Dusty, and you," Saber said confidently.

Mayday smiled at his friends, nearly in tears. "I don't know what to say. Thanks, you two."

Dusty, and Saber knew it was the right thing to do, and for the first time since they both found out about Dusty's gearbox, they both felt hopeful for the future.


	4. Chapter 4

Still I Fly: Fire &amp; Rescue

A Disney's Planes Story

Summary: Saber, and Dusty are now air racing legends. They overcame many odds to win the Wings Around the Globe Rally. When they're told that they can't race anymore, they're heartbroken, but when a fire breaks out, and Propwash Junction is shut down, the two friends have to put their lives on the line to become firefighters.

Author's Note: _**Writing like this means radio transmissions.**_

Chapter 4: Piston Peak Air Attack

The next morning Dusty and Saber were ready to go. They were going to fly to Piston Peak Air Attack Base and meet up with Mayday's old friend, Blade Ranger. Blade was the chief of Fire and Rescue and he was going to train, and certify them to be firefighters.

After the morning rush during which a total of five cow tractors crossed the road, Chug gave the all clear. Mayday, Dotttie, Chug, Sparky, and Skipper surrounded Dusty, and Saber, ready to send them on their way.

"Good luck, you two!" shouted Mayday.

"Take it easy out there!" added Dottie.

"You can do it, you two!" cheered Skipper.

"Wahoo! Good luck!" said Sparky.

Dusty, and Saber smiled gratefully at they're friends, then took off, soaring into the sky. They climbed toward the clouds and flew over miles and miles of golden cornfields. Dusty felt great. But as soon as his torque gauge rose into the yellow zone, his smile faded. He backed off the power, and continued to cruise at an average speed.

Saber flew closer to Dusty.

"Are you okay, Dust?"

Dusty glanced at his friend, "I don't know. I just.."

"Miss the feeling of speed? I do too, Dusty. But if you're gearbox is out there, Dottie, Chug, Sparky, and Skipper will find it."

Dusty smiled a bit.

"Thanks, Saber."

Saber smiled, "Anytime."

The two friends flew on, landing only for fuel and to rest. As they flew to Piston Peak, they were amazed at the sights. The rugged badlands with it's rust colored mountains. Quaint towns and wide-opened farmland. As they neared ever closer to Piston Peak, the two friends caught the scent of fresh pine needles drifting up into the air. Finally, they saw a breathtaking forest stretched out below them.

Towering pines, redwoods, and sequoias covered huge mountains. Just then the Piston Peak Railway locomotive came into view, happily puffing, and chugging along the track. He whistled loudly when he saw Dusty and Saber. The two planes returned the friendly gesture with a dip of they're wings. Soon, the two flew over a magnificent wooden lodge, and beautiful waterfall. Soon, they landed on small runway, they're wheels hitting the concrete with a loud screech. As they cut power it was quite obvious that the place was quiet.

A large yellow twin-engine plane sat sunbathing in front of a hanger as a radio in the control tower played a slow song on the PA System. A green and white helicopter was weight lifting logs with his winch. A small forklift in another hanger, cursed as he dropped a fire extinguisher on his wheel. Another plane larger compared to the helicopter and the yellow twin-engine was listening into a radio transmission. Meanwhile, another yellow twin-engine plane, the same build as the other one had just landed. Saber gasped.

"Elena?"

"Saber?"

The two planes stared at each other. They're gaze was only broken when a voice cried out...

"Rippin!"

A small excavator launched over Dusty's canopy startlingly him, and he landed on the other side. A small four wheel baja jumped out, criticizing him.

"Drip! What is the heck is that matter with you? You nearly took off the guy's canopy."

"But Blackout said it was okay to go, dude."

Another excavator rolled up.

"I did?" asked Blackout.

"He did?" asked the baja.

The other excavator nodded vicariously.

"Yeah, he was like, it's okay to go, dude."

"Hmm."

Dusty interrupted.

"Uh, I'm sorry..I know you're busy, but we're looking for Piston Peak Air Attack."

"You are there!," replied the excavator named Drip.

"Copy that, _jefe_."

The two excavators bashed each other, proud of themselves for helping someone out. Saber made his way over to the group as the baja replied to Dusty.

"Serving beautiful V-6 Valley since 1958. You two must be the SEATS. Hmm. We heard you were coming. I'm Dynamite. This is Blackout. Pinecone and Avalanche. And Evel Kennumbskull over there is Drip."

Drip meanwhile had flipped himself upside down and was spinning around like a top.

"Did you guys see that?"

Shaking his cowl, Saber spoke.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Saber Sparkplugs."

Dusty smiled.

"I'm Dusty Crophopper."

Just then a very excited voice was heard.

"Dusty Crophopper? Dusty Crophopper!"

The small twin-engine plane that was sunbathing raced over, and screeched like a fangirl.

"The air racer? Shut the hanger door! I'm your biggest fan! I have seen every one of your single races on RSN! Wow! You're smaller then I thought! But that's okay. So what is a world famous racing superstar doing here?"

Dusty blinked, and began to tell what was going on to the obsessed fan as Saber rolled away, shocked at the sight of Dipper. Saber went over to Elena.

"Elena..is she my.."

"No.."

"You don't even know what I was going to say. I was going to say.."

But Saber was interrupted, by the forklift in the tower.

"_**All aircraft we got a report of a wildfire."**_

The forklift from the workshop came out.

"Alright, boys. Let's load up! Patch, drop the needle!"

In the control tower the forklift dropped a record onto the player, and placed the needle onto it, turning up the PA System as "Thunderstruck" by AC/DC began to play.

Elena turned to Saber.

"I don't have time for this."

Elena turned and parked next to Dipper while the forklift attached a hose to her, filling her tank with fire retardant. Soon, she was in the air following Dipper as she and the twin-engine plane carrying Dynamite and her crew headed out to fight the fire. Dusty raced after them as Saber went into the hanger were the forklift was.

"Excuse me?"

"What do you want?"

"I..uh...wanted to know what my ex-girlfriend is doing here? Looks like that one twin-engine plane..I think Dipper was her name."

"You're Saber? I'm Maru Elena talks about you almost all the time. Well..in her sleep.."

"How do you know that?"

"She's been breaking down a whole lot lately. I've have to keep repairing her. I don't think it's physical. Why am I talking to you about this?"

"Cause you know I'm worried about her. What about Dipper? Who's she?"

"She's Elena's daughter. Born a couple years back. Don't know much about the father though. Excuse me."

Maru zoomed around Saber. Saber turned around the find Dusty covered in pink suds. Maru grabbed a hose and sprayed Dusty with water.

"Ah, that ought to do it. Well, back to work. I got to mix up a fresh batch of retardant."

He headed passed Saber as he went out to meet Blade, a red and white helicopter who was talking sternly to Dusty.

"Once you dry out, you can wing it on back to the lodge with the rest of the tourists."

Dusty smiled shyly.

"Uh..I'm not a tourist. Actually me, and my friend are the guys that..."

But the green helicopter interrupted him.

"They're the trainees."

Blade stopped and turned around.

"You're the SEATS Mayday radioed about? Oh, for the love of..."

But Dipper interrupted telling Blade that Dusty wasn't just some SEAT but a world champion air racer. When she mentioned that Dusty and Saber raced around the world, Dusty chuckled and agreed. Blade rolled over to the two friends and looked at them sternly.

"The world wasn't on fire though...was it?"

Dusty gulped.

"Was..the..whole world on fire...No?"

Blade stared at the two planes.

"Hmm..Maru!"

Maru groaned from the hanger.

"What?!"

"Rip of they're landing gear."

Saber gasped.

"Wait, what?"

Maru chuckled before dropping his welding goggles down and holding up a torch. A little while later, Dusty's landing gear had been ripped off, and pontoons had been attached to him. Saber was able to keep his gear because his wingspan was too long, but was given a sprayer, and a collection tank to allow him to scoop up water.

Dusty chuckled at the weird feeling as Maru finished welding on his pontoons.

"This feels pretty weird without the tip tanks."

Maru scoffed.

"Tip tanks?! You couldn't exactly go flying into a fire with fuel tanks on your wings. Kaboom! Nope. You're going to need these pontoons. They may be old..but they'll let you scoop water right off the lake."

Dusty was shocked.

"Old? You're goofing me. Do you have any new ones?"

"New? Ha!"

Maru turned off the welder and pushed up his goggles.

"We don't even know what that word means around here. I rebuilt these babies myself. They're better then new. Give them a go."

Dusty looked at Maru.

"Huh? Alright, let me just...whoa..."

Dusty tried to move but wobbled around on his pontoons, and knocked Maru's goggles down with the tip of his wing.

Maru groaned.

"Pop the wheels, genius."

Dusty gasped with realization.

"The whee..Oh. Pop the wheels."

Dusty popped out the wheels of the pontoons.

"Oh. That's it."

"Yeah, you think?"

"Yeah. I'm tall. Look at this."

Maru grumbled as he put the tools away. Saber came over back from testing his sprayer with Blade.

"That was...interesting. Hey. You got a wall of fame. Just like the Jolly Wrenches."

Dusty noticed this as well.

"Yeah. So, what's the deal? What do you have to do to get your picture up here?"

Maru sighed.

"Crash."

Dusty gasped.

"Oh."

"Yeah," continued Maru. "Dangerous work. But that's the job of a firefighter. Risking their lives for people they don't even know. They fly in when others fly out. It takes a special kind of plane."

"Hey, Champ."

Blade rolled over.

"It's time for your training. Old Timer, stay here and await my orders."

Saber blinked.

"Old timer? What?"

Dusty headed over to Blade and took off.

* * *

So..I'm back to writing this again. Not sure when the next update will be but hopefully I find my muse again.


	5. Chapter 5

Still I Fly: Fire &amp; Rescue

A Disney's Planes Story

Summary: Saber, and Dusty are now air racing legends. They overcame many odds to win the Wings Around the Globe Rally. When they're told that they can't race anymore, they're heartbroken, but when a fire breaks out, and Propwash Junction is shut down, the two friends have to put their lives on the line to become firefighters.

Author's Note: _**Writing like this means radio transmissions. Or in the case for this chapter a TV show.**_

Chapter 5: Training Begins

A few days after Dusty and Saber arrived at Piston Peak Air Attack, they were still training with Blade out in Augerin Canyon. Dusty and Saber continued to pull power prior to the end of the course as they both neared the red zone on they're torque gauges. Blade reprimanding reminded Saber of his drill sergeant when he was in wheel camp for the Navy back in '42. Ever since Saber had arrived in the future after his crash in Glendalcanal, he had been looking through old records trying to find some of his navy friends that he made while in basic training, but most of them were either dead or missing in action. Only a few of his friends survived the war, and they were gone too.

Blade's voice snapped Saber out of his thoughts.

"Hey, Old Timer. You copy? I said head back to base."

"I'm not an old timer, Sir. You can stop calling me that."

"Can't exactly call you Champ. Got that for the duster."

"Then Saber, Sir."

"Fine, Saber. Head back to base."

Saber headed back to the base. Once he landed, he headed into Maru's workshop for a check up. Maru opened his hood.

"You do know your gearbox is failing, right?"

"Yeah."

Maru slammed it shut, causing Saber to wince in pain.

"What was that for?"

"For not telling me. I'm putting an order in for one."

"Don't bother."

"It's your engine. I'm your carer, and by Chevy I'm gonna fix it!"

"So does Dusty!"

Maru stopped.

"What? What about Dusty?"

"His..his gearbox..it's out of production..he can't push himself to the max anymore. If he does..he.."

"Crashes...So, that's why he's pulling power."

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you replace yours then?"

"Cause I didn't want Dusty to feel left out. He's my best friend. I thought if I was in the same position as him and I didn't have a replaceable gearbox..he do the same for me. But..it's just hurting the both of us and our friends back home. One of us needs to be certified for Propwash Junction."

"I'll call yours in."

"Thank you, Maru. Don't check Dusty's, please? There's nothing you can do."

Maru nodded, and put in the order for Saber's gearbox. Just then Dusty and Blade landed with Blade grumbling all the way to his hanger. Dusty headed into his hanger. Saber gently moved out of the workshop, when he accidentally bumped into Elena.

"Oh, my gosh. I'm so sorry, Elena."

"It's alright, Saber. Look...I need to talk to you."

"Alright, what about?"

"It's about Dipper. She's..she's your daughter."

"What? When did this happen? Oh. The night before you had to go back to Anchorage. Are..are you sure she's mine?"

"Yes. I took her to do an oil test. She is yours."

"But...she doesn't know..."

"I was scared. I had only just graduated Cargo Hauling School. You had your racing, I didn't want to burden you with a baby. So, I told her father was dead."

"And you didn't even tell me that she was mine?"

"I wanted to..so bad...I just couldn't..."

But before Saber could reply, a white SUV rolled up to the base and almost hit him.

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

"Sorry."

Saber turned back to Elena.

"Who was that?"

"Park Superintendent. So..are you mad?"

"A tiny bit. But..the fact that I'm a father has got my attention now. I missed out on so much of her life."

Dusty taxied over to Dipper and Windlifter and watched as Blade went to talk to the SUV. Maru went to the workshop to ignore the situation.

"Blade, Blade, Blade."

"What do you want, Cad?"

"That's a big hill. Listen. Do you think I like driving all around over here, and up there, over there just to complain? Answer..No, I don't. But, I heard from some campers that one of your staff just soaked them with that red fire phosphorescent stuff that you use. The deodorant."

Dusty spoke up.

"Yeah..I'm..I'm sorry. That was my fault."

But Blade interrupted Dusty as Cad looked behind Blade.

"The team needs to train. There's going to be some mud spilled along the way."

Cad gasped and drove around Blade.

"Are you kidding me?"

Blade thinking Cad was still talking about the retardant, continued.

"No, that's just the way it works."

But Cad was excited. He drove around Dusty before stopping next to him.

"No, you are not. Blade you are hiding a world famous racer right here at Piston Peak. Ripslingggeeerrrrr!"

Dusty spoke up.

"Uh..it's "Crophopper."

"Crophopppeeerrrr!"

"Dusty."

Cad laughed.

"Yeah, right. Me, Cad Spinner. You, one fast plane. What are you doing up here?"

"Well, I'm getting.."

But Cad interrupted Dusty.

"Doesn't matter. Tomorrow night. The Lodge! Grand reopening party! You're invited! And I'm thinkin' high speed flyover. What are you thinkin'?"

"I'm thinking it'll be..it'll be dark."

But ignoring that face Cad continued.

"Hey! There's going to be a lot of VIPS. "Very Important Planes." How would you like to rub tires with the Secretary of the Interior of the United States...OF AMERICA? I smell photo-op! Flash! Cha-ching!"

"I smell something else," said Blade.

Cad sighed.

"Blade, Blade, Blade. Can I explain something? Yes, I can. Look, spilling mud on people makes for sad campers. Big party at my lodge makes for happy campers. You understand?"

"You packed too many happy campers into the park, and way too many into that lodge."

"Oh, we got a structural fire-engine down there protecting it."

"This isn't just about protecting the lodge,.."

Dipper meanwhile had moved over to Saber, Dusty and Elena and whispered quietly, telling them that Cad managed to get the park service to move eighty percent of the funds for the Air Attack Team to the lodge restoration project. Blade and Cad continued to argue. Soon, a phone call was answered by Cad, and he bid Dusty farewell, but not before telling him he would see him at the party.

As he drove away, he talked excitedly.

"Can you believe it? Dusty Cropslinger! He's even more famous then you, Blazin' Blade."

Blade sighed and taxied away as Dusty and Saber looked at the rest of the team.

"Blazin' Blade?"

Elena, and Dipper shushed the two.

"What?"

"Shhh."

"We just said, Blazin' Bla.."

"Shhh."

"What?" they whispered.

Windlifter looked at the two of them.

"Tonight. Main hanger. Tell no one. Especially Blade."

Later that night Dusty and Saber arrived at the main hanger. Suddenly a small hatch slid open, revealing a big eye. Dusty and Saber gasped in fright. But the eye moved away and a mouth appeared.

"Password..."

It was Maru. Dusty spoke up.

"Password? You guys didn't give us..."

"Shh," went Maru.

Dusty whispered.

"You didn't give us a password."

"It's Inferno."

Saber smiled.

"Oh, okay."

Maru's mouth turned into a frown. Dusty realized Saber's mistake.

"Oh, Inferno."

The hatch slid shut and the hanger door opened, revealing Maru.

"Glad you could make it. You like Inferno? It was either that or maelstrom, but that's so Nordic."

Dusty and Saber went into the hanger. Dipper saw Dusty and called him over while Saber went over to Elena. A small whirring sound and Saber smiled as one of Elena wing pontoons dropped down and rested against his fuselage.

"Elena..do you really want me back?"

"What about you?"

"I do..I've missed this."

Elena smiled softly as Dipper looked over suspiciously.

"Hmm."

Saber glanced over at his daughter and saw she had her wing pontoon wrapped around Dusty's fuselage. He couldn't help but snicker at Dusty's predicament. Meanwhile, Maru had pulled a videotape out of _Howard the Truck_. Dusty raised and windscreen.

"_Howard the Truck_? You invited us to watch.."

But Drip interrupted.

"Dude, Dude, Dude. Judge not a video by it's cover."

Maru slid the tape out of the case and put into the video player, and pressed play. The screen fizzled slightly as it should an ad for an insurance company before a catchy seventy's tune began to play. The screen lit up as it showed two helicopters flying over a interstate. The camera zoomed into one of the helicopter's side before flashing the title "ChoP's." Then it showed the two copters names. "Blazin' Blade Ranger," and "Nick 'Loopin' Lopez."

Dusty gasped.

"Hold on. Blade was a TV star?"

Dipper nodded.

"One hundred and thirty-nine episodes of law-breakin' love."

"QUIET!" said Avalanche.

_**A tire boot was placed on some crooks tire as Blade looked over at Nick.**_

"_**Good move, Partner."**_

_**The red car crook groaned.**_

"_**Oh, man why are you choppies always spoiling my fun?"**_

_**Nick spoke up.**_

"_**Hey, you think it's fun running station wagons off the road, you punk? If I had a nickel for every crook like you.."**_

_**Blade held him back.**_

"_**Hey, Hey, Hey. He ain't worth it, Nick."**_

_**Suddenly they got a call on the radio.**_

"_**All units, we have a code 904-S, Structural fire downtown at Studio 4x4."**_

"_**L.A. Seven-Mary-Four, this is Officer Nick Lopez. We're on it!"**_

_**The two helicopters rescued a car from on top of the burning studio and got her to safety. Soon, they were greeted by the chief.**_

"_**As much as it pains me to say this, you two jokers...you did a good job."**_

_**Nick laughed.**_

"_**Nice catch today, Blade. Speaking of which. She's got a sister."**_

_**In front of them was the red female sports car and her sister.**_

"_**Hi."**_

_**Blade smiled at Nick.**_

"_**Good move, Partner."**_

As the credits rolled, the smokejumpers in the room cheered. Drip spoke up.

"Dude's, let's watch episode thirty-eight. _Super-Copter!_"

Cabbie groaned.

"_Super-Copter?_ Ah. This show stinks."

Dynamite stared at Cabbie.

"What are you talking about? This show is the best!"

Windlifter spoke.

"I'm with Cabbie."

Meanwhile, Dusty moved in front of them.

"Uh, guys?"

"QUIET!" said Avalanche.

Everyone went quiet. Dusty smiled.

"Thanks. I just don't get something. If Blade was such a big TV star, what is he doing here?"

"I don't know," replied Drip.

"WE DON'T KNOW!"

"It's a mysterious mystery."

Pinecone spoke up.

"It's just like my fiancee. He just vanished. Poof!"

"OOOooohh!"

Cabbie spoke up next.

"From my experience, this kind of stuff is classified."

"BLACK OPS!"

"I heard he went cookoo on the set," said Blackout.

"You know, probably top secret." continued Cabbie.

"CIA!"

"I'm sure he could tell us."

"YES!"

"But he'd have to kill us."

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" screamed Avalanche.

Dynamite rolled forward.

"Whatever the reason is, it's his business, and we're not asking..."

Everyone returned to they're hangers, and went to bed. Except Dusty. He couldn't sleep. He went to his window and saw Blade sitting up on a ridge as a bolt of lightning struck in the distance.


End file.
